Deadly present Lovers end
by Tamashii Phaelys
Summary: Dans un univers où le temps les emprisonnait, la démence était une créature cruelle se tapissant dans les ombres qui les recouvraient. Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls. M pour lemon! os de Deadly present for the scientists by Kamazu A lire avec, ou sans. ;p


'Shii: Hell'! It's allways me!

Ka': It's euh... Nous! Kamazu et Tamashii! Pour présenter cette fic ensemble... Pour une fois que je sers à quelque chose moi! XD

'Shii: Donc, cette fic est particulière! Mise à part le lemon Komui Reever tant attendu du fandom français, peux-tu expliquer à nos lecteurs en quoi elle est spécifique? ^^ *leur fait coucou*

Ka': Hum, je dirais, par ce qu'elle fait partie d'une fic à moi? Hm, ça doit être ça... Ah! Aussi par ce qu'elle est pour une revieweuse...Reviewatrice... Reviewateuse! Ce lemon va avec ma fic **_Deadly present for the scientists._** Yosshi-chan m'avait demandé un lemon, et comme je ne sais pas en écrire, je te l'ai demandé à toi! ^^

Shii': Et cela m'a touchée, comme toujours! Donc, Cet os est dédicassé specialement à **Yosshi-chan!** J'espère que ce premier lemon Komui Reever français te plaira! Je me suis beaucoup amusée à l'écrire. Car je suis sadique parait-il.

Ka': Boh tu sais, ci bien les sadiques... En lisant ton os, j'étais bien morte de rire et au bord des larmes en même temps. XD

'Shii:Cesse tes villes flatteries et fini de présenter correctement! ^^

Ka': Bref, bref, bref. Cet os est bien intégé à ma fic. On peut le comprendre sans mais c'est toujours mieux avec (shii: Fait ta pub! *rire sadique*). Par contre, il est un tout pitit peu en avence sur la suite, mais il ne risque pas de spoiler beaucoup (j'imagine que vous vous en fichez et que tout ce que vous voulez voir, c'est le lemon. Allez... Mangez vos citrons! *sbaff*).

'Shii: Sur ces bonnes paroles (même si ça pique le citron), bonne lecture, bon lemon, bon salivage? Et... bonne déprime? XD

Ka': Dernière chose, pour vous accompagner pendant votre lecture: Shikakakokrokiviiiii! (ne cherchez pas à comprendre... n'est ce pas, Shii-chan?)

'Shii: En gros...Elle vous souhaite bonne chance. Enjoy!

* * *

_Re... Reever...

La voix n'était plus qu'un faible murmure amplifié par le vide qui les entourait. L'australien redressa la tête de son supérieur pour la poser sur ses cuisses le plus doucement possible.

Les yeux de Komui restaient à moitiés fermés, signe de son épuisement psychologique.

Reever caressa délicatement les cheveux de jais de l'intendant, lui dédiant un maigre sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Faire semblant était aussi dur pour lui que naturel.

_ Je suis là Komui. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Son effort fût récompensé d'un sourire épuisé. Rien n'était plus beau que cet homme exténué qui puisait dans ses maigres forces pour lui offrir un sourire. Baigné par les horreurs qu'on leur infligeait au quotidien, il lui paraissait le plus lumineux et le plus doux des sourires qui ne lui ai jamais été donné de voir.

_ Je suis... désolé...

L'intendant leva avec difficulté sa main jusqu'au visage de Reever, posant ses doigts frais sur la joue un peu rugueuse du blond. L'autre posa sa main sur la sienne, l'enveloppant de sa chaleur. Leurs regards s'étaient accrochés. Leurs pupilles brillaient de l'angoisse du dernier instant, mais le fond de leurs yeux reflétait toute la tendresse qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, dans cette prison où ils étaient seuls au monde. Si on excluait leur bourreau.

Les tortures du noah du plaisir étaient longues et trainantes, rongeant le cœur de celui qui restait en retrait, ne pouvant se soustraire aux cris étouffés de la victime. C'était ainsi. Le monde des rêves ne leur offrait aucune retraite. Et leurs corps avaient succombé, laissant leurs esprits sans endroit où retourner. Il étaient condamnés à supporter cet enfer aussi longtemps que les noah le désiraient.

Dans un univers où le temps les emprisonnait, pour ces deux hommes morts aux yeux du monde mais pourtant toujours bien réels, la démence était une créature cruelle se tapissant dans les ombres qui les recouvraient. Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls. Non. Il étaient devenu le tout de l'autre, son essence, celui qui lui apportait un peu de réconfort dans ses limbes cauchemardesques. Tant qu'ils restaient ensemble, il y aurait un infime espoir.

Reever s'abaissa doucement pour cueillir les lèvres tremblantes de Komui. De toute façon, personne ne pouvait les voir. Quand bien même, qui pourrait les comprendre? Eux seuls savaient savourer la beauté de ce lien ténu qui les unissait. Cette union aussi éphémère que fragile, prête à se briser si l'un ou l'autre disparaissait.

Ils s'aimaient peut être bien avant cet événement catastrophique, sans le savoir. À moins que ces sentiments soient nés de leur besoin d'une affection férocement absente de leur prison. Qui pourrait leur donner la réponse? Tous deux se moquaient du comment et du pourquoi.

En cet instant, seul l'écho de leurs cœurs importait. Celui de Reever lui serrait douloureusement la poitrine. Oh seigneur, faite que cet instant soit éternel.

Komui chuchota paisiblement contre ses lèvres, les chatouillant de son souffle chaud, se qui rappela à l'australien que tout était bien réel.

_ Nous resterons ensemble jusqu'à la fin de tout, n'est ce pas?

Le blond fit appel à tout son self-control possible pour ne pas fondre en larme et lui offrir la réponse qu'il attendait. Il garderait le chinois dans l'ignorance bienfaitrice jusqu'au dernier moment. Inutile de gâcher ce temps trop court qu'ils partageaient intimement.

_Evidement.

Il captura de nouveau les lèvres de son vis à vis, plus langoureusement cette fois.

Ce simple mot lui avait coûté beaucoup, l'emplissant d'une affliction insondable. Il lui mentait du plus profond de son âme, cachant la surface vacillante de son esprit sous l'habileté de ses gestes.

Rasséréné, Komui s'était redressé pour se pelotonner contre lui, appréciant sereinement la douce chaleur du corps pressé contre le sien. La peur, la peine et la douleur les avait unis à jamais.

_ Komui...

Le chinois redressa son visage pour plonger une nouvelle fois ses onyx dans ce regard meurtri si semblable au sien. La supplique qui s'y reflétait était la même que celle contenue dans sa voix tremblante, presque éteinte. Il avait peur... Lui aussi d'ailleurs... Mais il le désirait autant que lui. Cueillir cette simple étreinte qui rendrait leur amour immortel. Se fondre l'un dans l'autre une unique fois pour ne former plus qu'un être. Ils seraient toujours ensemble.

Lentement, mal assuré, l'intendant referma ses bras autour de la nuque de celui qui était son univers, l'attirant à lui pour les allonger sur le sol, embrassant chacun de ses yeux avec une infinie douceur. Il aimait ces yeux qui le contemplait avec bienveillance, résolus malgré cette frayeur de braver un nouvel interdit.

Ce n'était pas grave. Ils pouvaient bien faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Ni dieu, ni la morale humaine ne pouvaient les atteindre jusqu'ici. Il ne faisaient que s'aimer. Rien de plus.

Reever avait glissé ses mains sur la blouse déchirée de son supérieur. Les lambeaux de tissus s'étaient retirés d'eux même, trop abimés pour tenir plus longtemps. Komui s'était instantanément tendu quand il avait remonté son torse d'une longue caresse, la douleur infligée par le noah encore incrustée dans sa chair.

Ses tortures ne laissaient aucune trace apparente, mais ravageaient vicieusement leur esprit, les faisant craindre le moindre geste extérieur. Pour Komui qui recevait, il était encore plus difficile d'effacer la crainte qui l'animait.

Mais Reever n'abandonnerais pas. Il deviendrait la caresse, le souffle éphémère qui graverait pour l'éternité sa marque sur son bien-aimé. Pour cette unique fois... Si seulement les mots du noah ne le hantait pas à chaque instant...

Komui frémissait sous les baisers de l'australien. Il avait fondu dans son cou, sans brusquerie, pour le dévorer de baisers aussi légers qu'une plume, laissant ses mains posées sur le ventre chaud sans les bouger pour inhiber la peur.

Ses propres mains lâchaient progressivement les poignets du blond, à mesure qu'il se détendait. Reever ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il l'aimait. Ils existaient l'un pour l'autre. Il n'avait aucune crainte à avoir.

En rouvrant ses paupières, il tomba nez à nez avec ces yeux bleus qui l'avaient toujours fascinés. Reever attendait son accord pour aller plus loin. Ils étaient tous deux des hommes brisés qui s'apprivoisaient.

Il raffermit alors sa prise sur les poignets de l'australien, conduisant d'abord ses mains, le laissant faire par la suite. Elles glissaient très agréablement sur sa peau, traduisant toute la tendresse qu'il lui portait, cette volonté de le rassurer à chaque instant.

Il s'était petit à petit focalisé sur les gestes de Reever, atteignant un état d'abandon total. Seul ses mouvements comptaient. Son poids et sa chaleur emplissaient son univers. Il n'y avait que lui. Envolé ce poison qui les avait conduit ici, leurs corps détruits, leurs âmes tourmentées par les noah.

L'australien s'arrêta soudainement pour observer le visage détendu, provocant un gémissement frustré. Komui fronça un sourcil, se demandant si quelque chose n'allait pas. Reever sourit à son expression qu'il trouvait plutôt craquante et remonta tout naturellement jusqu'à son visage pour l'embrasser.

_Je t'aime.

Ça aussi, il voulait lui dire au moins une fois.

Sa déclaration provoqua un véritable électrochoc chez le chinois. La caresse suivante lui arracha un long râle plus roque et il se cambra légèrement. Le voir aussi sensible à ses attouchements attisa le désir grandissant de Reever. Il s'accorda enfin à descendre plus bas, pour cueillir l'entrejambe durci.

Pour Komui, l'échange de leurs corps avait revêtu une toute autre dimension. Il accompagnait chaque mouvement d'un soupir lascif, exalté au possible. Il avait littéralement pris feu, et gigotait parfois pour obtenir plus. Un gémissement suave franchit ses lèvres. L'australien flattait ses cuisses, se rapprochant inexorablement de son intimité.

Lentement, il inséra un doigt à l'intérieur de son amant qui se cambra beaucoup plus fort, cherchant le contact du corps au dessus du sien. Il s'agrippa à Reever, mordillant et léchant son cou pendant qu'il se faisait préparer.

Tout était sans douleur, seulement tinté du voile d'un plaisir qu'il ressentaient à l'unisson, au travers des gestes toujours aussi doux, mais un peu plus rapides, sans être impatients.

Après ce qui leur semblât une éternité, ils s'unirent d'un même geste et Reever se fraya un passage à l'intérieur de son amant, tout doucement.

Il se sourirent une dernière fois et échangèrent un baiser passionné avant d'entamer leur danse, leurs bassins frottants l'un contre l'autre, le blond accompagnant ses mouvements de va et viens par les mêmes gestes de sa main sur le sexe du chinois.

Il gémissaient tous le deux, n'ayant plus aucune contenance, rendant cet instant éternel. Il n'y avait qu'eux et rien d'autre. Ces deux moitiés réunies en un tout exceptionnel et incroyable. Comme si cette place avait toujours été la leur.

Leurs voix se mêlèrent dans un râle ultime, les laissant haletant tous les deux. Reever s'était retiré doucement, prenant Komui dans ses bras, calant sa tête contre son épaule. Les larmes commençaient à affluer. Immédiatement, il captura la lèvre inférieure de Komui pour jouer avec elle, cherchant à reprendre contenance. Il ne voulais pas l'abandonner...

L'intendant le repoussa légèrement pour lui offrir un sourire lumineux, proche de ceux qu'il faisait avant qu'ils ne soient capturés. Il s'approcha de son oreille pour chuchoter une promesse éternelle à son amour, n'obtenant de lui qu'un pâle sourire. L'heure approchait. Il ne parvenait plus à effacer cette boule qui resserrait sa gorge.

Il s'étaient rhabillés et installés dans un coin de leur geôle ténébreuse, l'australien calé contre le torse de son amant, agrippé à lui, profitant de la tiédeur qui les entourait. Komui, somnolait presque, bercé par le corps dans ses bras, serré contre lui. Il n'avait jamais été aussi bien qu'en cet instant.

Les tortures recommenceraient, c'était certain. Mais ils étaient ensembles. C'était à présent une certitude. Il étaient inséparables. Il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis leur union. Mais il serait resté comme ça jusqu'à la fin des temps.

La porte du monde des rêves s'ouvrit et Tyki Mikk apparu devant eux, une cigarette à la main. Instinctivement, le chinois avait raffermi sa prise sur la taille du scientifique. Le noah du plaisir porta la cigarette à ses lèvres et inspira une longue bouffée qu'il exhala lentement, le regard rivé sur le coupe enlacé. Il croisa les bas, un sourire cynique peignant ses traits.

_ Allez allez Reever-san.

Les mots du noah bourdonnaient dans la tête de Komui. L'australien se releva, déposant un baiser sur son front avant de rejoindre leur bourreau.

_Au revoir, Komui. Je t'aime...

L'angoisse commençait à ronger le chinois. Pourquoi ces mots ressemblaient-ils à des adieux? Pourquoi les yeux bleus étaient teintés de larmes? Pourquoi tout s'effondrait autour de ce sourire pathétique et déchirant?

Tyki enroula son bras autour des épaules de Reever, l'amenant jusqu'à la porte ouverte. Un doute immense envahit l'intendant, terrifié. Ils n'avaient plus de corps. Que ce passait-il quand une âme sans enveloppe charnelle quittait le monde créé par la noah des rêves?... Non...

Une larme coula le long de la joue du blond et il ferma les yeux, s'élançant dans le noir absolu derrière les battants. Il était désolé de partir le premier. Mais il ne pouvait pas décider de l'ordre des choses. Ni quand les noah achèveraient Komui de cette façon, lassés de leurs petits jeux. Quelque soit l'endroit où il se retrouverait, il l'attendrait. Même dans les ténèbres les plus profondes. Oui. Si il voulait encore de lui. Il serait là...

Tyki fit un singe d'au revoir au chinois désespéré.

_ Je viendrais te rendre visite plus tard, profite du calme en attendant!

Il avait franchit la porte, laissant là cet homme au regard vacillant. Tout s'agitait dans sa tête. Alors avant de partir après l'avoir torturé, si il avait agrippé Reever pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille, c'était pour lui dire qu'il était condamné à sa prochaine visite?

Oh mon dieu... tout s'expliquait. Pourquoi il voulait aller aussi loin cette fois. Pourquoi il avait enfin osé faire un pas dans l'inconnu avec lui. Il voulait laisser une trace de son existence en lui. Pour ne pas le laisser seul après sa... mort. Il vivait à présent en lui. Mon dieu...

Komui s'effondra en larme. Il lui semblait se déchirer de l'intérieur. Il avait voulu lui monter à quel point il l'aimait avant de disparaître... Un cadeau d'adieu pour se faire pardonner de le laisser là, alors qu'il allait enfin goûter au repos...

_ Reever... Revient.

Le chinois se recroquevilla sur lui-même, anéanti. Qu'ils le tuent pour que cela cesse, enfin... Qu'il le rejoigne au plus vite.

___

* * *

_

'Shii: Pour l'envoi de tomates sur la scribouilleuse (c'est à dire moi... zut je me suis vendue), rendez-vous au stand monté par les petits noah *évite la tomate lançée par Road* pas du tout contents de passer pour des méchants. Mais vous êtes sadiques, ne le cachez pas! *évite le cageot vide envoyé par Debitto*

Ka': Oh, c'est mieux les tomates que les Tea... *voit Tyki en train de jouer avec un de ses maudits papillons* j'ai rien dis. J'ai rien dis! Tu peux ranger ton *tousse* maudit *tousse* papillon de *tousse* merde *tousse*. Oh là, je crois que j'ai attrapé un rhume moi... Bref! A plus tard sur une autre fic! Laissez des reviews, le bouton ne mord pas! Enfin, j'espère... OO

'Shii: Attend, ce n'est pas un des papillons de ce boureau sadique et sans coeur posé sur le bouton review là? Il n'est même pas fichu de les dresser, ce n'est pas croyable! Pshit! Allez, ouste, du balais! *pousse le tease en agitant sa manche*

Ka': Shii... Il s'énerve là... Tu as écrasé son tease avec ton bras... Shii-chan? Il... IL LACHE SES TEASES! GYYYYAAAAAAA! *se bart en courant*

'Shii: Peuh! Même pas peur d'abord! *se prend un tease sur le bras* Euh... Aie? *Se sauve en courant aussi* JE TE TUERAIS! TRAIIIITRE!


End file.
